Jimmy's Jumpluff
Jimmy's Jumpluff is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Jimmy. Personality When first caught, it was shown to be rather sturdy with taking some attacks. He does not give in as easily as the others, yet he is reclusive and is distant from the rest of Jimmy's team. Upon evolution, he is shown to have started settling down and allowed some contact from Jimmy, such as a hug. Overview He was first introduced as a Hoppip in "All that Glitters", where he was in a horde of Hoppip against Jimmy's Flabebe. As the battle progressed, Hoppip was the only one left and Flabebe used Fairy Wind, weakening him to a point where Jimmy could successfully catch him. In "Duel of Honor", Hoppip and Budew were used in a Double Battle against Sarah's Seviper, who was the only Pokemon left on her side. Despite doing a Mega Drain and Tackle combo with Budew, they didn't deal a lot of damage to Seviper. As Seviper went in to attack, Budew and Hoppip evolved at same time, becoming Roselia and Skiploom. With greater strength than before, Roselia shot Seviper in the mouth with a Magical Leaf and Skiploom defeated Seviper with a Tackle. Later, he watched Jimmy shout at Sarah and watched him run off. following him right after. In "A Fighting Chance", Skiploom was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, commenting about what happened earlier. He also watched as Sarah appeared and battled Jimmy, where Jimmy came out the victor. He watched with shock and silence as Jimmy pouted as Sarah stormed off. In "Reflection & Resolution", Skiploom was sent out to battle against a wild Golett, where he started off with Leech Seed and took a Shadow Punch. He then used Bullet Seed and then Fairy Wind to finish Golett. After the battle, Skiploom leveled up and evolved into Jumpluff, allowing himself to be embraced in a hug by Jimmy. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Jumpluff was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. He, along with the other Pokemon, cheered when the Urban Rangers decided to make a raft. In "Morals", Jimmy deposited Jumpluff and Floette were both deposited into the PC in place of Furfrou and Chinchou. In "Battle of Fairies", Jumpluff was added back to Jimmy's party. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Jumpluff was deposited back into Jimmy's PC. In "Lost", it was revealed that Jumpluff was added back to Jimmy's party. In "On Thin Ice", Jumpluff was deposited into Jimmy's PC in Couriway Town. In "On Towards Victory", Jumpluff was revealed to have been added back to Jimmy's party. In "Efforts & Heart", Jumpluff was called out to battle against Jonny's Simipour to train for the Pokemon League. Jumpluff started off by dodging Scald, and then used the altitude to add momentum to Bullet Seed, only it failed to hit. Simipour then used Acrobatics, and Jumpluff attacked with Acrobatics a swell, both sides taking the same attack. The rest of the battle was left unknown, as were the outcomes. In "The War is Over", Jumpluff was deposited back into the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Jumpluff was transferred from the PC to Jimmy's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Acrobatics * Giga Drain * Bullet Seed * U-Turn Characteristics Gender: '''Male '''Level: 64 '''Ability: '''Chlorophyll Category:Male Pokemon Category:Jimmy's Pokemon Category:Grass Type Category:Flying Type